1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fuel pressure control valve, and more particularly to improvements in assembling construction of this fuel pressure control valve and in connecting construction of outer paths, and, for example, to a fuel pressure control valve effective when it is utilized for controlling a fuel supply amount in accordance with the fuel pressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, in a vehicle such as a motor vehicle, there has been used a fuel pressure control valve provided with a housing produced by die casting in a fuel supply path for supplying the fuel in a fuel tank to an engine.
Most of the above-described housing in the fuel pressure control valve is integrally formed through die casting with a mounting flange for mounting this fuel pressure control valve onto a machine frame and the like and with a pipe press-fit opening for connecting a pipe or the like as being a fuel path to this fuel pressure control valve, and further, the mounting flange is integrally provided with a cylindrical joint portion projecting in a direction substantially perpendicular to the mounting flange.
In the above-described fuel pressure control valve, it becomes necessary to press-fit a return pipe into the pipe press-fit opening communicated with a control valve chamber. However, since a process of press-fitting this return pipe into the housing is performed prior to a swaging process of fixing a case for housing a diaphragm to the housing, if the type of the car and the specification are changed, whereby the direction and length of the return pipe is varied, commonnizing of the processes including the process of swaging the case to the housing cannot be held.
Incidentally, it is conceivable that, after the process of swaging the case to the housing is performed, a method of press-fitting the return pipe into the housing through supporting the case by the swaged portion. However, with this method of assembling, there is such a danger that stress acts on the diaphragm and the like during press-fitting of the return pipe into the pipe press-fit opening of the housing, so that a set pressure may be fluctuated.